


Divulging Pleasures

by IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Feels, Fetish, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Impregnation, Incest, Kinks, Loli, Love, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Sex, Sharing, Shota, Sibling Incest, Storytelling, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen/pseuds/IxWannaxBexAxScreamxQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain has called seven of his friends, to join him for a relaxing afternoon. During which while sipping wine. They share the stories of how they bedded their young lovers. And they hold nothing back. Knowing they are among trusted friends, and relishing in the details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Do Share

"More wine?" France asked as the bottle hovered over England's glass. This had to have been the group's third bottle so far. Yet none of the men seemed to mind. Since it was France and Spain supplying the sweet alcoholic liquid. 

"Yes please." England smiled as he filled his sparkling glass. "I am glad that we could all get together like this." Spain smiled pleasantly as he swirled his glass. Then took a sip. 

There were eight of them lounging together on Spain's veranda. Overlooking the beach as the ocean waves crashed and each of them watched their younger counterparts playing in the sand. Or splashing in the water squealing. 

Spain lived at the villa with Romano. France had brought Canada with him. England had brought a hyper America. Germany had arrived with a chatty Italy. Switzerland had grouchily been in tow with Austria. Prussia didn't need to convince Hungary, who was ecstatic to buy a new swimsuit. And Belgium had tagged along just as excited, coming to Spain's with the Netherlands. Sweden had to usher in a super bashful Finland. 

As the children ran around wildly in the sun. The adults continued to drink and unwind a bit more. 

Prussia ribbed Sweden with his elbow, "You okay meatball? You seem close to hemorrhaging looking at that boy of yours." 

Sweden's face blushed crimson. Knowing that he couldn't deny it. But choosing to say nothing as he gulped down the rest of his wine and thrusted the glass at France indicating that he wanted more. Which the Frenchman graciously complied. 

"That's why we're here right?" Netherlands said pulling his lips on his pipe. Then releasing a plume of opium smoke into the air. "So we can discuss our lewd perversions." 

Austria's face seemed to contort uncomfortably. He still was a bit uptight and prudish when it came to talking about his sex life. Even though everyone on the veranda had fucked at some point. 

"West, check out, Specs. Look at how tense he is! No need to be. You're among friends!" Prussia exclaimed. "If you need help relaxing. I can reintroduce you to my awesomeness!" He said grabbing at his crotch. 

Austria huffed and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. But was soon moaning desperately, when Spain licked his mole. 

"Or the Bad Touch Trio can just gang up on you again. We are all assembled and aiming to please", the Spaniard groaned huskily.

He was interrupted when Germany cleared his throat. " So who is going to go first?" Germany said looking like his usual stern self. 

"Yes. Who should go first indeed.." England muttered. Wishing to avoid watching them going at it like animals. 

"I just can't wait to hear the delicious stories. I bet they are yummy." France beamed with a devilish grin. 

"I say, that the host goes first." Netherlands offered. "Then we go clockwise. Leave nothing out. This is a den of lechers after all." 

"I will have you know. That besides this. I do not partake in such things." Austria said finally steeling his nerves. "But for a pedophile such as yourself. This must be like daily morning coffee conversation for you." 

Sweden just nodded in silent agreement with him. 

"Oh! Austria still has bite I see!" Prussia chuckled. 

Spain leaned forward, elbows on his thighs, and wine glass clutched in his hands, between his legs. "I will go and tell about my first time, with my tomato faced Rono."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Prussia calls Sweden 'meatball'. That is a running gag in my Hetalia fics, for obvious reasons.
> 
> And Spain referring to Romano as 'Rono'. Is my special pet name between the two. Which I adore. I frequently use it in Spamano fics.


	2. Taming Rono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain shares his first time with Romano.

"I hate you! You bastard!" The small Romano shouted down at Spain from the top of the stairs. "I hate your stupid fucking face so much!" 

The child was livid. Spain had been gone on business again. Usually he would have let Romano go with him. But France had wanted to spend some 'time alone'. In the Spaniard's free time. 

Spain knew how much Romano hated the blond Frenchman and to spare himself of tense animosity. Possibly even a weeping France from Romano's harshness. He had left him at home. Thinking it was a good idea. 

Apparently it wasn't. The moment he had entered the villa. Spain didn't even have a chance to lock the front door. When he was pelted with a tomato. Then another and another. Until the wicker basket on the landing next to Romano's feet was emptied. 

"Why don't you go live with that whore, huh?! I know why I couldn't go. You fucking bastard!" Romano yelled. Tears stinging his amber eyes, but he didn't rub at them. He let them fall. He wanted Spain to see how he had hurt him. 

Spain used his suit jacketed arm to rub some of the mess away. Chunks of tomato fell from his hair. The guilt already eating away at him. But even though he 'played' with Romano. Trying to condition and ready him for when the time came. That they could make love. He thought he was still too young. 

And so to properly relieve his building frustrations. France had offered him temporary consolation. Though he should have known. That in Romano's young eyes. He didn't see it that way. Spain was his lover and his lover had betrayed him. 

"Just go back to his slut bed and die you fucking bastard!" Romano hissed, his eyes slitted venomously, and it made Spain flinch from the look. The man had never seen the boy so angry. Or so hurt. 

Spain was just about to apologize when Romano ran up the rest of the stairs. Leaving the wicker basket behind on the landing. 

"Please forgive me Rono.." Spain muttered, grabbing at his hair, and kicking at the air. "I only love you. I did it because I love you." 

Then he trudged ashamed and broken upstairs. Where he showered, rinsing the sticky tomato juices, and pieces off. Spain stood under the pulsing stream for a good few moments. Debating how to handle this. 

Was his little Rono ready? Could he physically handle Spain opening him up? Would he cry and scream, thrashing as he tore his body? Or would he tear up as the pain subsided and be filled with searing pleasure? 

'Just breathe.' Spain told himself. 'One step at a time. See what happens. If it hurts too much. Stop.' 

'That's if he even let's you near him again. After what you did. You broke his heart.' The Spaniard shook his head, fighting off the pessimistic voice. 

Spain dried off quickly and just put on simple white pajama shorts. Before going to Romano's room. He stopped by his chambers and grabbed something from his dresser. Placing it in his short's pocket. 

\----------------- 

"I thought I told you to go die!" Romano yelled. "Can you not do anything right, you stupid bastard?!" 

Spain finished knocking anyway and opened the child's bedroom door. Amber eyes glared at him from the bed, but he shut the door behind him. 

He heard a dropping thud, feet sprinting towards him, and felt small fists beating on him. 

The man quickly grabbed his wrists, "Rono, my little tomato, calm down. I have come to apologize." 

Romano shook his head, "No. No. No! Why apologize?! You don't love me." The boy began sobbing. "If you loved me. You wouldn't have been in his bed! You selfish bastard!" 

"How did you even find out?" Spain asked trying to remain calm. His throat becoming thick. 

Romano glared up at him, into his emerald eyes, "I listened in to your phone call. The night before you left." 

Spain's heart began to hammer in his chest. How much had he heard? Knowing him, all of it. 

No wonder he had been clingy that night. Not stopping til he had at least sucked Spain off. Even then he had been brash and foul mouthed. All through out it. 

Realizing it had been his way of begging Spain. Not to do it. Not to sleep with France. That he could pleasure him. That he only needed him. 

Instead of allowing himself to break on him. Spain dropped to his knees. Still holding his wrists. "Romano....my sweet Rono. Mi corazone. I love you. Only you." 

He kissed his right hand. "I just didn't want to hurt you. I could seriously injure you." 

"But you couldn't have waited for me?" Romano asked sounding dejected. 

That stuck Spain in his gut. 

Spain kissed him, pressing his lips hard against the child's. Romano resisted at first. His eyes wide open, but when Spain's tongue licked against his lips. He relented and kissed him back. Tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Both of them tasting them with locked lips. The man let go of his wrists and his hands went into his hair. Romano's hands gripped Spain's bare shoulders. His little nails desperately digging into them. Spain groaned.

In between kisses Spain softly spoke, "Will you let me make love to you tonight, Rono?" 

It was a rash decision he knew. Spain wanted him though. He wanted to make everything better. He wanted Romano to know that he was only his. They belonged to each other. 

"Will you cheat on me again?" There was no accusation. Just genuine inquiry. 

"No. Never. I promise." Spain kissed him some more. And he meant it. Never again. Always faithful. Undressing him as they lewdly caressed tongues. And he wrapped his arms about Romano, standing with him, and carried him to the bed. 

Where he laid him down, hovering over him, as their sexes grinded against one another's. Romano's sweet face already flushing and his small prick rapidly hardening. Against Spain's stiff clothed cock. 

The boy whimpered from the slide of the fabric against his sensitive twitching skin. "Oh Rono. You're so beautiful." 

Spain buried his face into his shoulder, breathing in the soft scent. The scent of sunshine, of tear free shampoo, innocence. That soon would become sweat, tears, passionate sex. Spain took the item he retrieved from his pocket. 

A bottle of lube. He drizzled it on two fingers, but only placed one inside Romano. For the time being. 

"Ah" The boy's eyebrows furrowed momentarily. Spain's finger worked inside the tight space. 

Romano's small chest rising and falling. It rose even higher, expanding, as he inserted another finger. Their mouths enveloping one another. 

"Ah~ Ahh~ Spain... It feels good~~" Romano cried out loud. "Mmm-more!" Spain added another finger inside. Eventually he fitted in three well placed fingers. After introducing each digit, one at a time.

It made the boy's bottom raise and he began grinding against his hand. The stretching felt nice. Yet he needed more friction. He wanted to finally have Spain inside him. 

"Fuck me! Please...just please" Romano groaned. 

Spain grinned as he kissed his lips chuckling, "Always so impatient." 

He kissed his cheek. He kissed his collarbone nipping it. He sucked each nipple. When his lips touched his soft stomach. Romano's belly contracted. Along with his insides twitching around his fingers. The Spaniard's teeth lightly nipped his inner thighs. 

Romano's legs shifted up and down across the silken sheets. 

He grabbed at Spain's hair when he kissed his small ballsack. Proceeding to kiss his dick. Working his way back up with more kisses. Spain's green eyes looked into his little lover's amber ones. 

"I love you mi corazone. Are you ready to become one with me?" Spain asked as he stroked his cheek with the back of his fingers. 

"Yes. I want you so badly." Romano said with his flushed face. Eyes hungry. 

Spain removed his fingers. Along with shedding his shorts. Spain grabbed for the lube and applied more to his bottom. Then a liberal amount on his cock. Which was hard, swollen, and aching. 

He already knew once he did enter him. How tight and small he was. That he wasn't going to last long. But it would be worth it. 

Spain aligned himself with Romano's entrance and began pressing his head in. Until he felt a elastic 'pop' suctioning around it. Romano tensed up. 

"Keep going Spain." Romano pleaded with a whine. His eyes going wide, fluttering closed slowly, as the man slid in further. 

Spain looked between his little lover's legs. As he continued sheathing himself. Romano's ringed hole was a deep pink, shiny from the gel, stretched out, and was only bleeding a tiny bit. It was barely visible. 

When he was fully inside. He let out a deep rumbling groan. Romano let out a small sigh. 

Spain gave him a kiss on the cheek. Which made the child blush. 

"Hurry up you idiot." He mumbled turning his face away.

The Spaniard looked down at himself between his little lover's legs. As he he fully sheathed himself deep within. Noticing how Romano shuddered and gripped at the sheets. The boy's stiff little prick leaking precum. 

Then watching closely at when he halfway pulled out. How Romano's tiny asshole puckered like kissing lips. When he thrusted back in, it was like lips sucking, pulling him inside.

Spain did this a few times, adding his hand to Romano's cock, jerking it pacedly. As he made the child's body slide back and forth along the silken sheets. Causing the fabric to make a ruffling sound.

"Rono..." Spain gasped "Muy bien..Oh..Oh~" The man began to groan loudly. His thrusts picking up pace as he grabbed the boy's hips.

'Wonderful' he thought to himself as he grunted. Romano was tight around him, his bottom swallowing his cock, and letting him slam into him at a rapid pace.

Romano kept clutching at the sheets until his knuckles went numb. Eventually loosing his grip. Just to desperately claw for a hold again. His hips locking and unlocking with Spain's.

The boy was a mewling, sweating, and weeping mess as his lover drove inside. Claiming him. Making him his. He had wanted this for so long. Even though his bristly attitude would show otherwise.

Spain could feel his balls drawing in, his cock throbbing, making him groan repeatedly.

So he frantically smashed his lips against Romano's. Their teeth clacking and sub sequentially biting. But neither cared.

"Rono..so close..I am so close.." Spain moaned between eager lips. 

"Oh Spain..I am going to come..going to.." The boy winced with pleasure. The whole time his cock being grinded by hard packs of muscle. And it wasn't much longer, when his back arched, a warm spray splattering between them. The whole while, "Uh uhmm~~~ SPAIN~"

Romano's eyes rolling into the back of his head, lips stretching as he whimpered, and he once again clawed into Spain's shoulders. This time drawing blood.

"Ro-Rono..Ah-ah-AHHH~~~" Spain gritted his teeth, tongue pressing tightly behind them. When Romano clenched him, feeling the child's inside tremor, and the way he had called his name.

Is what caused him to finally release. Making sure to press well inside of Romano's firmly clenched buttocks. Spain feeling himself shudder, the muscles in his arms tightening, and then relaxing. As his seed was sown inside his little lover.

Romano wrapped his arms around Spain's neck, his small body shaking from post orgasm, panting in his ear. Spain laid over him, making sure not to apply his full body weight. His hands lightly grasping his hips.

"I love you Rono." Spain nuzzled his neck. Quickly noticing and easily acclimating to the boy's new scent.

"I love you too. Even though you're still a bastard." Romano grinned, as Spain kissed his neck - mumbling how this was nice.

\---------------

When Spain finished telling his story. He took a sip of wine, leaning back against the padded bench. Then smiled, as the glass was removed from his lips.

"That was lovely. Just magnifique." France said staring at Spain with adoration. "I am sorry, however, that our tryst caused Romano to be upset with you." Sincerity filled his voice.

"Si, it was lovely. And no. Don't be sorry." Spain patted the wavy blond's hand reassuringly. "If not for that. I would have waited longer and it would have been next to impossible. Rono takes things like, limits, personally."

England laughed, "Sounds like a certain young chap I know." Spain knowingly smiled at him, "I can't get America not to do things. Such a grabby bugger."

"Ah! But grabby where it counts?" Prussia asked the eyebrowed man. Grinning.

Everyone had a good laugh at that. Only Austria laughing half heartedly. Still trying to get comfortable being there.

"I'spose France is next." Sweden said, finally deciding to talk a little. Probably due to the liquid courage loosening his tongue.

"He is to Spain's right and we are going clockwise." Netherlands said between another long drag.

France blushed, "Of course! I love talking about my sweet Mattie!" And after a warm laugh and centering breath. He began animatedly chatting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this, I picture Romano, being about ten years old.


	3. Pleasing Papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> France tells the story of his first time with Canada.

Spain had been coming over quite a bit. Over the course of a week, that he was on business. France wasn't complaining though and rather enjoyed the company of the other man. They would eat dinner together including small Canada. France would put Canada to bed after a bath and a few bedtime stories. Then meet Spain for some wine in the parlor where he waited, as they talked about their days, and let it lead to other things.

In fact he had suggested that Spain let him entertain him. After seeing him grow more and more restless at each meeting. The way he seemed downtrodden, just a bit sulky, his exuberance growing a tad lackluster. The other nations talking about it. Yet shrugging it off. He wasn't exactly their problem.

When prompted Spain confided in France. That things had taken an intimate turn with Romano. He didn't want the other nations knowing. They might think of him abhorrently with Romano's age. France had laughed at that. Some of the other nations airing their dirty bits of articles on his clothesline. They had confided in him similar things. That's if he somehow didn't already know about what they were sharing.

The nations always confided in him their lewdness, lecherous ways, or even envy towards others. Believing they had a kindred spirit with whom to share in that respect. Which they did. Of course. France was no stranger to such subjects or acting on them. He even wore them proudly like the latest fashion. But it became tiresome. When that was the only reason someone called you up at three in the morning, but would be livid if you did the same.

Spain was different. He never expected anything from anyone. The nations took and took alike, but never gave back. Just like they did France. Just like they did Prussia. Maybe that's why they were all so chummy. 

\------------------

"I love him you know." Spain said as he teared up on the third night. "I love you too, but I am in love with him."

They were sitting on the leather sofa in the library. Before a blazing fire and classical music echoed softly from a radio, strategically made invisible. The spines of the books glittering with each writhe of a flame.

"I know. I know." France had said smiling, reaching over to mousse the other's hair. "That you love little Rono. Just as I only love my little Matthew."

The Frenchman sighed as he looked at the fireplace. Then glanced back at his friend.

"But mon'ami. Our boys are possibly much too young. If not physically..most definitely mentally." A sad grin tugged at the corner of his mouth. "This is why I suggested we get together on your trip. You were going to be working in my country anyway and we both have needs not being met....since we are working to be faithful."

That caused Spain to look up a little amused. France faithful?

France looked at him with mock hurt in his eyes, a defensive hand folded towards his chest, "What?!" He playfully pawed at Spain. "You don't think that even I am a slave to true love?" 

"No." Spain jutted his wine glass at him, shaking his head, chuckling. His forefinger of the hand holding it, pointing at him."I never said that. You put words in my mouth."

"I can put something else in your mouth. If you would like." France winked over the rim of his glass. Spain blushed and continued.

"No. I just meant that it's different. Different is good. We could all use a little change." Spain started to pour another glass, but France grabbed his wrist. And then captured his mouth when he turned his head questioningly.

Neither of them knowing that little Canada had awoken. He and Kuma Teddy stood in the doorway peering in. Kuma Teddy finally stumbling off and leaving Canada alone to watch. 

France kissed Spain who fervently kissed him back. They were grasping at one another's hair, wrenching clothes off, and finally France mounted Spain. Spain usually topped, but apparently was in the mood to do otherwise. He gripped the arm of the sofa, his knees spread on the cushions. France kissed his back, fingering him, and then pounding into him.

Canada stared with wide eyes as Spain cried out. Soon his Papa was crying right along with him. But it wasn't the normal run of the mill crying. It sounded like they were having fun. Both of them were also smiling between moans of enthusiasm. Canada's Papa became rigid and Spain did too. They collapsed and began laughing. Kissing and embracing.

The boy left before his Papa or Spain saw him. He was suppose to be a good boy and be in bed. 

\-----------------

The rest of the week Spain was on business and the remainder of his nights with France. Were spent in much the same fashion. Neither of them knowing that little Canada was watching. He had become quite the little peeper. Curious as to the ritual his Papa and Senor Spain performed. That left them feeling good. He wanted that with Papa too.

Spain finally left to go home to Rono and France was happy they could at least temporarily help the other. It also left him feeling somewhat sad at the departure. Somewhat lonely.

A few days later Spain called France, excitedly telling him about he and Romano had finally done it. They had finally made love. His life was complete and he couldn't wait for France to experience the same joy.

France told him how he was elated for him and for Rono, wishing them the best of luck. In truth, he felt a pang, wanting that with Canada.

\----------------

"Papa! Papa! Come read me a story! I have one picked out!" Canada cheered from the chair in the library. As his Papa closed the door and strode over, placing him in his lap.

France wrapped his arms around his chubby waist, nuzzling his neck, and then kissing his cheek, "You are becoming such a big boy Mattie! You should be reading to moi!" France clucked his tongue playfully.

"Well maybe I will." Canada grinned at the cover, it was the Velveteen Rabbit, one of his favorites. Also one of Papa's favorites too. 

"Would you really for your Papa?!" France asked excitedly. Pointing at the book. "That's one of my favorites. How did you ever guess moi'cherie?"

"Because I love you enough to remember, Papa." Canada opened the book.

France felt his face blushing from those words, his heart melting, his little boy made him feel appreciated.

It was these small moments that France loved. That he dearly cherished. It was also these moments that he noticed things. 

How Canada's voice though soft was becoming more pronounced, he was taller, getting more angles to his features, and developing in other regions. Unlike Spain with Romano, he hadn't done anything with Canada, he was too worried of scaring him. 

He recounted how during Spain's recent stay. He had told him how at about age seven. Spain began grooming Romano. It started with kisses, gentle stimulating touches, eventually leading to oral acts. Never sex. Until currently.

Canada was only eight years old, but he seemed sturdy enough to handle it. France wasn't willing to push enough for it though. That is where Spain came into play or did. But when he had told France he slept with Romano. He also told him he couldn't see him anymore. Not in that way.

"You miss him don't you?" Canada asked, pausing from reading, France hadn't even noticed. He had been staring at the sofa on the other side of the room. Where he had ravished the Spaniard like it was the inquisition resurging. 

"Oui, moi'cherie, but I have you. Which is far better." France kissed the top of his head, starting to stroke his hair. "I am sorry for becoming distracted. Papa won't do it again. Please continue."

It was quiet for a moment. Canada had his knuckles to his mouth in thought. France became concerned.

"What is wrong? Did Papa upset you?" France cupped his face looking into his eyes. The boy's violet ones peering into his blue ones.

Canada pecked France's lips quickly. France chuckled pecking his back. Canada did it again. France laughed harder. Smiling.

"Mattie what has gotten into you?" He rubbed noses with him.

France was taken aback when Canada kissed him again, but this time pressed his tongue inside.

"Sacre bleu Mattie!" The man's eyebrows were raised and head tilted back as he stared at the child in disbelief. 

"Papa I want to make you feel good like Spain did while he was here." Canada blushed nearly scarlet. "It looked like so much fun."

France's eyebrows knitted together trying to comprehend what he had meant, "What looked like 'so much fun'? Explain please."

"You know..." Canada couldn't look at France.

"No. I do not know. That is why I am asking." France said becoming frustrated.

"You know......" Canada repeated and his eyes moved to the leather couch. "I didn't mean to see. I just wanted cuddles. I couldn't sleep."

France was dumbfounded when he finally understood. Though it was his turn to catch his little one off guard.

"Did you like it?" France asked him. A non judgemental expression gracing his features. "How much did you see?"

"Uhm, all of it. And all of the other times too..." Which made France raise his eyebrow again. As the boy continued. "I liked it. That's why I watched. It made me feel funny though...." He shifted uncomfortably in his Papa's lap. As he remembered the sensation.

"Oh? Is that right?" The blond man asked as he felt himself becoming severely interested in where this was heading. "Can you show me where the funniness was?"

Canada nodded his little curl bouncing along with his glasses, "Uh huh. Right here." The child pointed at his crotch. 

"And does it feel funny now?" France asked as he cocked his head. Patiently waiting for an answer. Which Canada simply nodded in response. "Is it a good or bad type of funny?"

The boy shrugged, "I don't know. It scared me the first few times."

"Oh moi'cherie. You poor thing." Sincere concern filled France's voice. "Why did it scare you?"

"I-It got hard and weird til it went away." Canada snuggled into France. "Is that normal?"

"Very my sweet Mattie." France kissed his head again and sighed. 

Now he knew that he had a chance to do this. But he still wasn't exactly sure how to proceed. It was very frustrating. Almost like being starved and then being brought to a buffet. You didn't know what to place on your plate first.

Leave it to a child to serve you.

"Papa." Canada grabbed the front of France's nightshirt.

"Hm?" He stared down at him inquiringly. Still trying to decide.

"Can we do those things...that you and Spain were doing.." The child looked beyond embarrassed asking.

"Right now?" France asked curiously.

"Yes. If that's okay,Papa." Canada looked at the couch eagerly and France laughed.

"Yes we can, but not there. Some place special." France smiled at him and winked. "Let us go to my room, oui?"

\-----------------

"Papa. Oh Papa." Canada lie on France's bed nude just like his Papa. They had undressed a little after entering the room, before climbing into the huge bed.

France was never the one to dawdle on that step. Believing clothing hindered any means of progress.

Canada's eyes were closed, mouth twitching from every sensual touch, France's fingers gliding like feathers over - dips, curves, indentions. Just to ghost backup to tweak at a nipple. Moving back down to stroke his stiff tiny prick or to tickle his balls with fingertips. Repeating the process over to relax him.

France lay on his side, chest close to one of his boy's arms, knees bent. An elbow propping him up and a hand in his own hair. As the other hand ventured about.

"Mmm" France chuckled "How does that feel moi'cherie?"

"Papa it feels wonderful...but I want you to kiss me." The child pouted.

The Frenchman lowered himself keeping his position, the hand he used to caress him planted on the other side of Canada, to balance himself. 

As their lips met France felt his already hard cock jump. Canada did as well and a curious hand grabbed it. France moaned into his small mouth. A ripple going through his spine.

"Does that feel good Papa?" Canada panted between kisses. Their mouths became open and tongues writhed together. He pumped again and France gasped.

"Oui. Very much." France moved the arm he was propping on and used that hand to grab the hair at the base of Canada's head. Gently he jerked his hair back and began kissing the child's throat. 

Canada whimpered from pleasure and wriggled. Still touching it with fascination.

"I want to put it inside you. Its beginning to hurt not to." The man groaned. And nibbled at his little ear. Which made Canada pant and grab at his shoulder.

"Then do it Papa. I don't want you to hurt because of me." Canada whined as France stuck a finger inside him. After sucking on it a moment.

"Oui, that makes me happy to hear. But it could hurt you very much for me to do it." France moved the finger around. Realizing with surprise at how relaxed his boy was. So he placed another one in. 

Canada's face contorted for a few seconds from the slight discomfort, "I trust you Papa. I know you love me too much to hurt me."

France felt himself tearing up. He really did have something special, didn't he? That boy was his undoing. In more ways than one.

"You're body is telling me. That you are ready to receive me." France removed his fingers from inside of his child. And he sat up, feeling the gaze of violet eyes on him, as he grabbed a bottle of lubrication.

France drizzled it on his cock and pumped it a few times. He couldn't bite back his groans and Canada watched with inquisitive eyes. As his Papa's hips lurched forward with each stroke.

"You naughty boy. You like watching your Papa ready himself for you?" France grinned his lips going wide.

"I-I do...It looks like it tastes good." Canada told France.

"Its delicious." France licked his lips. "We can do that later though."

The Frenchman lowered himself to all fours, climbing over the child, kissing him for a few moments. So he could apply lubrication to his bottom. Relax him further.

Canada grabbed at the curtain of blond hair, pulling his Papa's lips to his more, he loved how France's bristly chin moved against his face.

France while his boy was distracted, pressed his cock tip against his small hole, there was no resistance. He pushed all the way in with total ease. Canada did whine a little and teared up, but that was more from the stretching than the penetration. 

"Oh my..moi'cherie...you must really trust me for it to be this easy" France groaned as he pulled back and moved his hips forward slowly. Feeling the boy's insides adjust.

"Papa..MNNG..Pa...pa." Canada wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Unsure at first, then locking his legs around his papa.

This was taken as a sign that he could go deeper. So he did. Only in short, small strokes.

"Mmph" Canada whimpered feeling his prostate being struck for the first time. "Papa do that again!"

France continued his dipping movement that jerked upward in spurts. Canada's head rolled back and forth as his back started arching. 

He was whining, panting, and clawing into France's shoulders. Sometimes pulling at his hair. The way he kissed became sloppy. Because his mouth was constantly opening to make noise.

The blond was encased in heat that quivered. A small body that shivered and waved like the tide under him. The boy's small voice calling out his name like a mantra.

"Papa...Papa...Papa!" Canada's head snapped back and through half lidded eyes, his violet orbs were glazed over. And he was shuddering. He had orgasmed and it was dry.

But he looked like he was in heaven, his little body going limp, tongue dangling out of his mouth.

France kissed his face, his neck, and started picking up his pace. Canada beginning to come back to consciousness with overstimulation. It made his little prick twitch with confused excitement.

"Oh my sweet Mattie. Papa's going to come...moi'cherie..." France's breath hitched and his breathing became ragged "Papa's coming!"

France's hips hunched into Canada's inner ones and his face was a mask of bliss as he came hard into his boy. He felt Canada stiffen under him with another dry orgasm. 

"Papa I love you. That was fun..."Canada said groggily with France's cock still buried and twitching inside him.

"Oui." France kissed the child's sweaty forehead. "I love you too Mattie."

\-----------------

"It's interesting how it makes you bond more. As a father and son, doesn't it?" England asked of France. Referring to his own bond with his son America.

"Oui mon'ami. I agree wholeheartedly. Mattie and I have always been close. But things seem more intertwined...they have a new meaning as a family." France nodded in full agreement.

A servant brought them a tray of snacks setting them on the table. Before walking away quietly into the house. There were rumballs, fresh fruit, cheeses, and sliced meats.

Germany automatically going for the miniature wursts.

"What no tomato sauce to slather that in?" Austria quipped popping a grape into his mouth.

"Ha ha very clever. So is it true your lover is like an army knife? Prepared for anything?" Germany asked crossing his leg over the other.

"Mmmhmmm" Austria said eating another grape. "There is nothing that boy can't come prepared for."

"I think there was a pun in there somewhere!" Prussia laughed.

"Speaking of keeping it in the family..." Spain's green eyes were smiling in Netherlands direction. "That kid sister of yours."

"What about her?" Netherlands smirked. 

"Nothing. Just taking inventory." Spain tapped a finger to his temple.

"So Sweden, it's your turn!" Netherlands barked at him. 

Sweden had been slightly distracted by watching Finland playing volleyball. It made him nervous. Finland could get hurt.

"S'okay."He took in a steadying breath. He was not looking forward to....talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to subscribe to this story. Because new chapters will be added. As soon as they are available. ;)
> 
> A/N (4/14/2015): A journal entry containing my update: 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/3748312/chapters/8317318
> 
> ^^^Please subscribe/bookmark to my journal to keep up to date with progress on my works.


	4. Super Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweden's first time with Finland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, *REALLY*, really want to thank my best friend. They were so amazingly sweet and uber awesome to help me out! If they wouldn't have helped I don't know what I would have done. <3

Sweden was drowning in numbers--and paper. On his desk sat countless financial reports from every department of the Swedish government for this fiscal year--how much money they'd received, how much money they'd spent, where all of it went, how much more they claimed to need, and for what purposes. He'd been sitting here for most of the day, and he felt like he was forgetting how numbers worked at all; he was terribly overwhelmed, and yet it was his duty to his nation to continue until the work was done--and it was never done.

Not only that, but his boss had also requested that he find a way to promote and draw in more tourism and also work out some kinks in commerce law. "It shouldn't be too hard for you," his boss had said. Sweden had been tempted to just walk out right then and there, but didn't--and he never would do so. His boss was a jackass sometimes and buried him in work, but Sweden wouldn't abandon his people.

He set the thick stack of papers he was currently looking over to the side for a moment, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. He just needed to rest for a minute--or a decade.

The sounds he heard his Finland making while he played on the floor on the other side of the room brought a smile to his face.

"The city is in a time of peace....." Finland said as he placed the last block on his fourth tower. The buildings a little taller than he was on his knees. "Super Moi Man has been using this time to rest." He reaches for his blue cape on the floor and ties it around his neck.

"That is until......GRRRRRAAAWWWRRR!" Finland held a dinosaur figure in his hand. The T-Rex stalking towards one of the block buildings. 

"Oh no!" Finland's childlike voice imitating a woman's. "Dr. Ivan's evil experiments have been released again. Who will saves us?! Help! Help!"

Finland made his voice sound deep and mature, "I Super Moi Man will save you!" His hands on his hips manly like. "I shall beat these creatures!"

He pretended that a dinosaur figure lunged at him, "RRRAAAAWWWWRRRR."

"HAHAHA! You shall not best me!" Finland punched the figure and it landed against a wobbly block building.

Another dinosaur attacked Super Moi Man. This one was a velociraptor. 

Finland rolled around on the circle rug in the middle of Sweden's office. The block towers falling all over him.

He got back on his knees out of breath, "There were some casualties, but SUPER MOI MAN SAVED THE DAY!"

Sweden couldn't believe how adorable little Finland could be. He was just absolutely precious. The older nation wanted to just stop working and play with him, maybe play as his sidekick as he often did (as he would never want to take any glory from 'Super Moi Man'). At least that would be better than being buried in paperwork and numbers.

Say what one might about the stoic, often intimidating nation, but Sweden truly was a kid at heart--or he at least found an unimaginable amount of appreciation for the small joys in life.

A gurgling rumble came from Finland's small belly, he looked at the window, and noticed how the sun was not far from setting. It was getting close to dinner and Sweden still looked swamped with work.

But he was Super Moi Man! How is he suppose to be the world's - no the universe's greatest hero, if he withered away from hunger?! That was unacceptable!

"Swee~den~! I am *so* hungry!" Finland pouted as he ran over to the man and began tugging on his pants leg. "C'mon! Let's have dinner. Super Moi Man's power sources are diminishing."

Sweden's eyebrows seemed to furrow as he looked over a page.

"Puhleeease, Swee~den~! Feee~d me!" The tugging began to get harder.

Bless this child's heart!

This boy had never experienced real hunger in his life--and wouldn't in the future either, so long as Sweden had any say about it. Nevertheless, Sweden figured that now was a good time to take a break. Maybe the numbers would start making sense again.

He set the papers down and took one of little Finland's hands in his own. "Ja, sure. I'll fix ya dinner. But ya need t' go t' bed early t'night. I still need t' get things done, here." He tilted his head, referencing the papers on his desk. "Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon!" Finland took Sweden's hands in his and spun him around to face him in his office chair. Then began grunting as he tried to pull Sweden into a standing position. "Hnnnng!"

Finland's face was flushed red as he tried his hardest to yank the man up. It was no good! Super Moi Man's power supply was dangerously low. He needed to re energize with nutrients.

He took in a deep breath and began pulling again. One foot behind him to steady him and another spread in front of him to use as leverage, "Hmmmng! Let's go~!"

The man couldn't help but feed into the boy's imagination. He raised himself slowly, as though Finland were actually pulling him up. The second he stood, he lifted his Super Moi Man into his arms, hugging him. His legs dangled due to the height difference when he stood up straight, but that just made it cuter to him.

Sweden nuzzled his neck as he made his way out of the room. "Thank ya, Super Moi Man."

\----------------------------

After begging Sweden for spaghetti and hot dogs with pasta sauce. Something the little boy had liked eating with his friends. Especially that of little Italy who put the hot dogs in for Germany. 

Finland sat there for a few moments as Sweden put together a quick dessert. He kicked his legs back and forth feeling much better. All he wanted to do was watch a few hero based cartoons before bed and pretend he was helping them fight crime! 

"Sweden...can I watch some television?" The boy ventured. "I feel like all of my power has come back. I am ready to save the day again!"

Sweden hated that he had to tell Finland no--that he had to get his work done, that it was nearly time for the child to sleep. His duty to his nation was just as vital as his duty to Finland, and he couldn't put his work off for long at all. 

"Fin... We can't... Ya need t' go t' bed after a bath. 'S'final." He temporarily avoided looking at the disappointment that would overtake the boy's expression as he cleared the dishes.

"Okay..." Finland said sounding so resigned by those words. The child's eyes flicked from Sweden to the television, and then stared at a square tile on the floor. "I guess. I understand." When really he didn't. 

Sweden seemed almost too busy for him lately and he sucked on his jutting pouty lip. As the man reentered the room and looked at him for moment.

The man mentally swore. His poor Finland. He felt horribly guilty, just wanting to hold the child and forget the world and make him the happiest boy in existence however he could--reality is an unfortunate thing, sometimes. 

He settled for ruffling the boy's hair to see if that might cheer him up a bit. 

"'m sorry, Fin." It was clear by his tone that he truly was.

\----------------------------

The bathroom was warm from the heating bulbs. One of the many things that the Swedish people had perfected over the years - was the art of bathing. Finland watched as Sweden ran the water.

One of the things he anticipated most in their routine was bath time. Sweden kept telling him that he was becoming older and soon he wouldn't need him for such a task. Finland refused to listen and if he had any way about it. He would continue to bathe with the man.

Finland pulled off his sweater vest and then his long sleeve shirt - revealing a chest with the infant lines of chest muscle. He was only nine yet he was getting lean cuts to him. Probably from accompanying Sweden to his work outs. And his baby fat was slowly melting off of him.

Sweden couldn't help but stare at the boy's body and how much it was changing. He stopped paying attention to the water and had to snap himself to attention to remind himself not to overfill the tub. He then offered a hand to help Finland step into it, a habit, he supposed.

Even though he held Sweden's hand, he gripped the side of the tub, and was bent over once in the water. So he could crouch before sitting. However the water was still a little too warm and he took a moment to adjust before fully sitting. Finland maintaining his crouched position and looked over his shoulder at Sweden smiling.

Sweden had to once again snap himself out of what he was doing--in this case ogling Finland's shapely behind. He tried to focus on exactly why Finland hadn't lowered himself into the water. Too hot?

"'m sorry. Didn' mean t' make 't so hot." Once Finland finally did sit, he was able to focus a bit better, and stood, contemplating whether or not he should stay while the boy bathed. He was getting too old for supervision, he thought.

The boy sat in the water with a slight amount of bubbles. He started to notice Sweden's attention was diverted on other thoughts. 

"Get in the bath with me!" Finland cried out ecstatically. He saw how Sweden was thinking better of it. "Puhlease Swee~den! You need to bathe anyway don't you?"

The man shook his head, though he couldn't help being swayed by Finland's reaction. He hadn't let him watch television, and he was going to be sending him to bed soon enough. What could a bath hurt, really?

"Fine." Sweden gave in and stepped out of the room to grab towels and clothing for himself, then stripped quickly to get into the tub. The water did seem a bit on the hot side, and he apologized again for making the error.

"It's okay." Finland beamed at him closed eyed with a bright smile. A moment later the fair haired child grabbed for the liquid bubble bath. Where he poured a good amount inside the tub and proceeded to stir it up with a hand. 

The crystalline water became thick with prismic orbs and the scent of vanilla was overwhelming. Finland enjoyed it quite a bit and made a content sound.

Sweden found himself oddly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to further admire Finland's body due to the bubbles, but pushed that thought away so that he could get the shampoo and wash their hair, beginning with Finland. 

The sudden thought occurred that the boy had added the bubble bath--so much of it--so that it would take longer to rinse, and he found himself more appreciative of the thought than he probably should have been since it would delay his work.

"This is nice. We hardly spend time together anymore." Finland had turned around to face Sweden mid shampoo. His arms wrapped around the man's neck in a child's embrace. Finland wanted to feel the closeness that had been lacking lately. It made him relax. "You are always so busy.Too busy for even me...besides giving me what I need. I miss you Sweden." 

The hug became tighter and he had to hold in the want to cry.

"Oh Fin..." Sweden found it difficult to swallow for a moment. That stung; it really did hurt him that he wasn't able to spend as much time with Finland recently due to political and other administrative matters involving his country. It didn't look like it was going to get any easier, soon, either, which only made him feel worse.

"'m sorry." How many times had he said that tonight? It seemed as though he were stuck on "repeat." Sweden stroked his suds-covered hair.

Sweden gently disconnected from the hug and told Finland that he had to finish shampooing his hair. The boy nodded his understanding and relaxed into Sweden's massaging fingers. His back against the man's chest, he sighed, and the fingers became more detailed in their movements. Finland's scalp tingled.

"Mmm.." Finland gasped lightly before giggling "That feels really good, Swee~den." Another contented sigh.

His voice sounded like a pleasured moan, and Sweden didn't know if it was simply for the fact that he hadn't had a relationship with anyone but his hand for a very, very long time or what, but the sound went into his ears and shot straight to his groin. Fuck. He was getting hard.

Thankfully, the bubbles hid this, and he reached for the conditioner only to realize he'd forgotten to set it by the tub. Could his luck get worse?! Carefully, he moved to get the container--keeping his lower half as hidden as possible while he got on his knees to reach for it.

Finland seemed to sense Sweden's distress, he wasn't very confident when looking for things without his glasses. So the boy declared, "Super Moi Man will help you find the missing conditioner! Especially if the evil Dr. Ivan took it!"

Sweden's eyes grew wide and they held a look of 'Oh no!'. It was too late because the boy had raced to stand up and due to the overuse of bubble bath. The soapy residue caused him to kick a foot out as he slipped and Finland yelped at the fear of falling.

Sweden spun to grab him so that Finland landed against him. and they both sank back down into the water, causing it to splash a bit. Unfortunately, Sweden realized that his erection had been more than felt by Finland's thigh, which rest against it--and the friction only made it harder. 

He immediately pushed the boy back just a bit, holding onto him, though, to check for injuries. "Are ya okay, Fin?" He didn't appear to be hurt, but without his glasses, he couldn't look too closely.

"Yeah." Finland's eyes were wide with surprise. "Uhm Sweden?" The man looked nervous at what may come out of the boy's mouth next. "What was that?" His eyes trailed down to the patch of water between them. Before Finland could move over to see 'it'. Sweden placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sweden?"

"Don' worry about it, Fin. 's'nothin' t' concern yourself with." Oh, Odin, where was his mind going? He stared into Finland's eyes and then stared at his lips, plump and parted slightly from surprise. But he couldn't think like that! His purpose in life was to love and protect Finland--he refused to consider anything that might be an overstep. The boy probably didn't even know what sex was!

Okay, so maybe he did. Curse their nation's accurate sex-education programs. Oh Odin...

"Do I excite you, Sweden?" Finland ventured a guess as to why he could be aroused. They learned all about sex. Its purpose, functions, and...its pleasures. Of course he hadn't really been interested like the other children. Instead preferring some of the perks of innocence. Continuing his adventures as Super Moi Man.

The only real thought he had put into it was - when the time came to partake in such an interaction. Finland without a doubt wanted it to be with Sweden. He knew Sweden loved him, wanted the best for him, would never harm him.

"Its okay. Natural, ya'know." The boy said matter of factly. In a way parroting what had been taught to him. "And a couple of my friends...have already...with their older nations." He saw a look cross Sweden's face. His eyebrows furrowing at that information. "I have been curious about it, but.." he blushed "I want it to be with you. Whenever you think we are ready."

Sweden actually considered it, despite himself. The fact that Finland said that he wanted his first time to be with him touched him--he pulled the boy closer without even thinking. He knew that some of the other nations had relations with their respective charges (for lack of a better term), but he'd never thought about actually doing so with Finland.

"I don't want t' hurt ya, Fin. I don't." Sweden said it, yet still found himself holding the child close, running his hands up and down the boy's supple body. His skin was smooth; Finland had never had to truly work a day in his life, and if Sweden had his way, he never would--never have the need to do so. Even his hands were soft, a stark contrast to Sweden's hands--rough and calloused from working, building, fighting. Even if he did have sex with Finland, how could he expect to be gentle enough?

He kissed Finland's forehead.

Finland closed his eyes smiling at the kiss and his skin tingled at the strokes of fingers on his body. It was like the tender way he had massaged his scalp, only they seemed to be seeking to cause a reaction. Which they did in fact do. The boy pressed his body closer to Sweden's and he straddled one of the man's legs. Finland rutted against the elder's leg, his own prick feeling excited. A breath escaped his trembling lips. Not from being scared...from what was this feeling? Wanting? His young mind was a whirl of emotions - that one being the strongest.

"Sweden." His eyes opened and he saw the man's head was tilted, lips inches from his, and his blue eyes studying him. "Do you want me?"

\--------------------------------

Sweden told himself he should stop countless times, but every time he had, Finland had only found a way to drag him back--whether or not he realized it.

And that's why they were in his bed, and why he was kissing the boy's lips, and why he'd slowly trailed his hand down to play with Finland's growing erection, bringing it to life (and bringing to life a whole new world of sensations that Finland had never experienced before or knew he could experience).

The boy's breaths were coming in and out shallow between kisses. Sweden hovering over him, the man's hand pumping his swelling prick - feeling the rough edge's on his palms and enjoying every inch of them, and his own hands roaming over his elder's chest.

In the bath Sweden had moved in for the kiss and then had seemed to feel guilty about it. Until Finland had kissed him back, Sweden's hands dropping down to cup his ass (like the hand that wasn't stroking him was doing now). The water sloshing as Sweden stood, his charge's arms again embracing his neck, and he kissed Finland's exposed throat.

Finland now in Sweden's bed, gasped as he felt a finger slicked in something cool enter his rectum, realizing he was in such a haze of pleasure - he never noticed Sweden getting the lube.

It wasn't unbearable,but it made him feel like he was expanding. After a few moments another finger joined it and he winced slightly, Sweden automatically apologizing and had a look as if he wondered that he should stop.

"Sweden, please keep going." Finland's face was flushed, swollen lips parted tongue peeking from behind them, and his eyes pleading.

Sweden did continue, working slower than he had been to stretch him, prepare him for what was to come. He didn't want to think of the potential consequences of this act, but couldn't stop himself from doing so, either.

He tried to at least make Finland focus on other things besides the pain by playing with his nipples, nipping his jaw, his earlobes, then lowered himself to take his cock into his mouth as he added a third finger to further stretch him. He knew that he walked a dangerous line here; he often screamed at himself to stop, but would it be worth the cost--the rejection that Finland would surely feel? God, he didn't know.

The boy tried to hold back a few moans and even some whimpers. Because his body surprised him, he didn't know that he could make such noises from feeling that good. Sweden had his cock in his mouth and fingers moving in his ass - he felt like he should be anxious. Yet he wasn't, not at all.

Actually Finland felt himself letting go and his head leaned back a bit. A gasp issuing from his mouth as a dry orgasm overtook him. Sweden had touched some place inside him.

"Mmm~ Ah~" Finland practically mewled and gripped at the man's hair. He had touched that spot again, "Swee~den, OH-" His small hips bucking upward, he felt like he wanted more, possibly something bigger placed inside of him.

Finland had relaxed considerably, and was certainly into it now. Sweden removed his fingers from the younger nation's body and gave the head of his cock a bit more attention before breaking away from that as well to lubricate his own aching cock.

It might be easier for the boy to take it lying on his stomach, but that would negate an opportunity to hold (or hit) Sweden, so he decided that they could do it as they were--facing each other. Gently lifting one of Finland's legs and positioning himself until he could lift the other and hold them open as wide as they could go in an attempt to make it a bit easier, the elder nation began to enter him. He was slow, and he was careful, watching Finland for any sign that he should stop right there and end everything.

He did not want this to be a bad experience for either of them. He refused to allow that.

There was a small hiss of pain from the boy, but his body pushed against Sweden's cock, causing him to penetrate further. And when the man was halfway inside. Finland let out a low moan and this seemed to make Sweden less tense. 

"I love you Sweden" Finland spoke softly as he kissed his elder's neck "Please don't worry so much."

Once his cock was fully buried in Finland (and Sweden had not been able to contain his own moans from the tight heat surrounding him), he held still; he refrained from moving until Finland was ready. 

Even when the boy seemed to be ready for it, Sweden gave a few experimental thrusts to be sure before starting at a slow pace and working their way faster from there.

"Oh, Fin..." he breathed, his hands moving to hold Finland's cheeks to caress them while he swallowed the boys mouth with his own.

In between the kisses and trying to remember how to breathe. Finland was moaning nonstop, his face felt extremely warm, and his eyes teared up not from pain - from overwhelming gratification. The boy's body quivered along with Sweden's light strokes of fingers.

"Mmm..Ahh--" miniature beads of sweat rolled down his throat "Swee~den~" he gasped, legs cinching around his elder, and his back starting to curve.

He was getting so close so fast, but he wouldn't allow himself to finish until Finland did. Sweden began stroking the Finn's cock in time with his thrusts. He continued to kiss him--his lips, his jaw, his neck, sucking on the flesh as well.

Finland was lost in everything that was Sweden . This was what it was like to have sex, he thoroughly enjoyed it, hoping that Sweden was as well. Because he wanted to keep doing this as many times as possible. 

The boy was about to moan Sweden's name once more - When the man hit that delicious spot inside of him and his hand stimulated his throbbing prick. 

"Swee-mmm" Finland bit his lip, head turned to the side, eyes tightly closed, Sweden kissing his throat "Ah Ah Ah" his hips started moving erratically and the man mashed his lips against his as he came hard.

Finland whimpering in his elder's mouth and his small frame twitching beneath him. The child's come splashing against Sweden's belly. His fair hair plastered against his impassioned face.

Sweden lost it, his own thrusting becoming erratic as the building tension released, and he came hard, groaning in Finland's ear as he did so. "Ohhh...." It was a deep, guttural groan.

It took a few moments for him to be able to think enough to pull out of Finland. He fell to the side, pulling the boy close, rubbing his back to help him relax. 

"Love ya, Fin... So good t' me..." He stared down at the younger nation. "Are ya okay? Are ya hurtin'?"

"N-no. Not that I can tell." Finland said between breaths. "It feels different, but not painful. I liked it." The boy's face became pink as he heard what Sweden had said. "I love you too and I am happy..." his face became a deeper shade of pink "you are my first."

Sweden held him tighter still, burying his face in the Finn's hair. He was trying not to break over just how perfect this boy was.

Fuck work. He'd get to it in the morning.

\---------------

"That is really cute and at least things worked out." Austria smiled as he patted the man's back. "I know how nerve racking it can be. I think all of us do." 

Sweden only nodded a couple of times. He wasn't one to really speak and he had spoken more than he liked to.

"Yeah. Except for me! I can handle anything." Prussia chuckled reaching for a strawberry. "Awesomeness is the best insurance."

"Would you shut it? This isn't a contest. Even if it were you probably wouldn't win, Prussia." England stated rather annoyed at the former albino nation.

France had been leaning against Spain leisurely, he had to shift when the Spaniard sat forward, "All of us are here as friends. There is no contest, no judging, all of us only confiding."

"I agree with Spain as per usual. This is just for relaxing. Only for support among us." The Frenchman readjusted against one of his best friends and Spain wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulders.

"I am next after the person before me." Netherlands sighed coolly staring directly at England.

Germany chuckled looking at the clearly baked scarved nation, "Seeming much too eager, aren't we, Netherlands?"

"Well, my story, might earn me some warranted reactions." The spiky haired man smiled. "England, spit out your experience with America, you cheeky bastard." 

All he earned was a 'get bent' grin from the dapper gentleman.


	5. Spot On

"America!" If he had not stopped when he had, England would have taken a nasty ride down the steps. "Why is there a skateboard on the stairs?!" A skateboard on the stairs? Was the boy trying to kill him?! "And what is that blue blotch on my living room wall?!"

The older nation turned the corner into the room getting a full view. He had to grab the arm of the couch to keep from fainting. There were more multicolored splotches dotting the entire room..furniture...carpet...England drew his hand back it was stained pink. America had shot off a paintball gun!

"America!!!!" England's face was scarlet, he had enough of this rubbish. 

In the kitchen he heard a back door being slowly opened and he speed walked in that direction. He saw the boy trying to sneak out of the house. There was no doubt it was an attempt to avoid explanation. Not to mention the inevitable punishment that awaited him.

"You get over here this instant!" England pointed to the patch of tile before him. An indication for the young boy to stand in that specified area. The elder nation's body shook with rage and if America had been older and anybody else...he would have wrung him like a rag. That was a definite fact that rang true. England could be a gentleman in every sense of the word, but when he was pushed to the brink. You were bound to feel his fury before he could be shoved over the edge. "Now. Quit your dawdling."

America did as he was told, stepping away from the door, and taking measured steps toward his father. Honestly he hadn't meant for the mess in the living room to happen. In a rush to test out his new device, he had decided to shoot at a target he had setup (an old art easel), but the trigger was jammed. By the time he had made it function, the gun started rounding off shots, and didn't stop until there was a fine mess. America was going to clean it up right away...then England had come down to check on him...due to the commotion..and....

The look in his father's eyes told him that no matter what he said. There was just no way that he was going to believe him. Especially after all his known antics, shenanigans, and pretty much all the downright mischief he orchestrated. Wasn't that what young boys were suppose to do? Cause copious amounts of trouble. Then their parents laughed it off, patted their child's head, and called them a scamp?

"You have been out of control as of late" England had started to say when America tried to interject, but was met with a rather intense glare. A sign to 'button it' from his father. "As I was saying, before you tried to rudely interrupt me..." Steely green eyes stared into baby blues "You are twelve years old now and your behavior. It is, well, it's positively horrid. I can't let you out of my sight without you causing some sort of ruckus."

America looked down at his feet not really knowing what to say. All he knew was that he hated seeing his father this angry with him. Even if it was a genuine accident. America felt very ashamed of himself. So he continued on being quiet as he could which was a lot of effort on his part. Hoping that England's boil would come to a steaming halt.

"Follow me to the living room. Quickly now." The elder turned on his heel in a fluid motion, his posture board straight as always, and his steps ever as graceful. Listening at the sound of his son's clumsy hoof like steps behind him. Which always reminded him of a colt still trying to get down prancing. It was evident that his son would never be fully proper. No matter how much distinguished etiquette he bore into him. Then begrudgingly that was a trait of his that he adored. Even if he never admitted so.

England took a seat on his ruined sofa and promptly patted his lap. A sign for America to drop trousers, lay across his father's legs, and take his punishment with as little lip as possible. Very rarely did he take this route of punishment with his son. The last time he had remembered doing so had been several months ago. Usually he would give him a stern talking to and make him do some deplorable chore. Though sometimes physical discipline was effective. It got a message across. Not to mention since he was now a preteen the infliction of embarrassment it should cause.

Hesitantly America unbuckled his belt, fingers gripping the top of his britches, and he pulled them down in back, along with his underwear. Exposing only his bottom before he bent over his father's lap. He felt unnervingly exposed to England, feeling green eyes take stock of his pert posterior, and the oncoming burning sensation of each strike.

Reluctance flowed over England once he saw America's exposed backside. Almost washing out his earlier explosion of vexation towards the younger nation. Yet he still needed to be punished. Obviously England could not turn tail now after a display of parental dominance. He raised his hand in the air, hovering for a moment over creamy flesh, and brought it down harshly. America's plump cheek flattening from the pressure. Once released it jiggled with a pale pink mark. England could hear the hiss of pain through his son's teeth. Which caused an indescribable stirring within him.

There was no yielding even with foreign sensation. England spanked him repeatedly in harsh succession. Hardly a pause at all between each slap. The result always the same - an ample buttocks being smacked, where it bounced afterward, and grew in rosy hue til it became blistering red. Every time England had struck America the stirring grew in intensity. By the time he had finished delivering his punishment. The elder nation was fully aroused and his erection jutted into his son's side.

America remained perfectly still over his father's legs, silent tears falling from his eyes as they wetted his cheeks, and he held back the whimpers that threatened to shake his body. Until he felt something stiff pressing into his ribs and it continued to grow in size. Whatever it was belonged to his father, it felt warm through England's slacks, and was pretty hard to the touch. Confusion arose in his mind, his thoughts started to formulate and he realized what it was. His father was horny. His father was horny from spanking him! America's throat went dry and he vaguely wondered what would happen next.

It was apparent to England that his son had noticed it too. Because he went from being partially limp with pain, to becoming absolutely rigid, and even his supple bottom had grown taught. He could see the muscles clenching his ass reddened like an apple. He knew that this was wrong. England knew that he shouldn't do it. However he could not escape the thought of going through with it. Especially if America ended up enjoying it just as much as he did. The thought of America moaning from his cock caused the hardened appendage to twitch excitedly.

Ever so gently England grabbed an ass cheek with his hand and he started to massage the abused area. At first there was another hiss of pain from his son, but as quickly as he heard it melted away. He continued to rub America's buttocks in a tender way, slowly working each cheek, feeling the young boy relax into his touch. Then England began kneading his ass with the heel of his hands. Which caused America to start pushing himself into the action. England beginning to wonder if his son liked being touched in that manner.

Then after a moment of mulling it over. England leaned over and breathed onto the whelps he had inflicted earlier. Which made his cock twitch again as he heard America let out a breathy sigh. Carefully he kissed the spots where the marks showed the most. He felt the young boy beneath his chest clutch at the leg of his slacks. Almost immediately after a few more presses of lip on smooth skin. England felt a growing bulge on his thigh and it caused him to smirk.

A hand found its way into the back of America's hair and tugged him upward. The boy had to drop to his knees between his father's legs. In order to comply with how he was being positioned. Which by this point America wasn't going to complain. Of course he was startled beyond belief at what was occurring, but America also felt eager to go with the flow. Behind glass lenses vivid blue eyes stared curiously into intense green ones. His father's eyes seemed hungry as they stared into his. Most children would have chosen to flee. Instead America felt himself wanting his father to devour him. Similar to letting the wolf ravish Little Red.

England stared down at his lovely boy. Who seemed just as interested in where this was going as he. Never in a million years had the older nation thought he was capable of such an act. Incest among nations was far from uncommon. If you could even call it that all. At the same time they tried abiding by human traditions. This one being the most taboo lines to cross among them.

"America..." England had started to say something, but as per usual his son interrupted his train of thought. He did so by kissing England with a peck to the lips. Not being acquainted in the ways of making out. England kissed America back this time sliding his tongue between parted lips. America progressively learning how to accommodate his father's tongue, when to move his in a swirling fashion, and locking lips. As well as biting them. He especially loved to nip his father's and followed it by sucking it into his mouth. Before locking them fervently onto England's again.

They took a moment to breathe. England's hand still clutching at golden hair and America fisting a handful of his father's shirt. Still on his knees between the elder nation's legs. This time he was able to speak, "You don't have to do this. I acted on impulse and not saying I necessarily regret doing so..." England's voice trailed off as America stared up at him. Now it was America who wore the hungry expression. Which caused him to hesitate from his son's lusty look. England had to push himself to continue, "I just don't want to take advantage of you. You're-you're my son."

"And you are my father." America said removing his glasses and placing them on the living room table behind him. Then refocused his attention on his parent nation. "I was kind of nervous when you started..touching me. Now I don't want you to stop." When America was with his friends he wasn't adverse to cursing, neither were they, but when around the adults they didn't dare utter a one. Also they were already talking about sex and some of the younger nations were already screwing around. Right now was a different story because America was in an adult situation. "I want you to fuck me."

England was taken aback. Not only from the demand. Not only from the swear word, but the seriousness in which it was said to him. That was not a phrase he had expected to hear from his boy. Even if England should have known better. America was at the age where innocence rapidly fell away daily. Until the day he was a grown man. What shocked England more was when he felt a hand on his engorged erection. America rubbed it in unsteady motions at first. Before he gradually got somewhat of a hang on it.

"Can I suck your dick?" America asked watching as his father was hurled through a loop. The question catching him off guard. England stared at him for a second. Then proceeded to unbuckle his belt, unbutton the top of his slacks, and pull down the zipper. He stood momentarily in front of America, so that way he could drop his pants, and remove them completely. As an after thought he also did away with his shirt including the tie he had worn. America decided to follow suit, standing along with his father, and removing his articles of clothing.

England had helped him pull his shirt off and then he had kissed America. Their bodies automatically pressing against one another, they both struggled to overpower each other, and England walked backward taking America with him. When he felt the couch pressing against the back of his legs - England took a seat. Verdant eyes watching as the younger dropped between his legs again. America grabbed the base of the shaft to steady it, he started to lick the bulbous head before taking it into his mouth, and sucking on the tip experimentally.

There was a languid groan that escaped from England's throat. Every now and then he would stroke his son's hair out of his eyes, so he could see each expression that flitted across his face, or to gaze down at those baby blues that watered - as he tried to deep throat his father's cock. Which made England's erect prick twinge with appreciation at America's efforts. England reached down and gripped one of America's nipples between his fingers. Making sure to tug on it before rolling it. This caused America to moan on the fat cock greedily enclosed in his mouth. In turn causing England to throw his head back, he stopped playing with the nipple, placing his hand on the back of his son's head. Where he pressed it forward, pushing his length down further into America's juvenile throat, and England's hips moved in time.

America's eyes started to water heavily, spit running out from the corners of his mouth, but he let his father take over. Every thrust became increasingly more erratic. He looked up to see England's head laying back, chest heaving with deep breaths, and he was licking his lips. America felt his father's cock start to swell in his aching throat and it reached a point where it stopped - England grunted and shoved his head down until America's nose pressed against his father's skin. A hot tangy fluid erupted against his tongue. Ropes of the fluid were shot down his throat and he swallowed every drop spurted out. When the elder nation finally let him loose he stared at the younger.

"I still plan on fucking you." England told him between breaths. He patted his leg, "Come sit with me." America immediately obeyed the order and sat on his father's lap. Soon arms embraced his frame and held him close to England. America let out a moan as lips kissed the side of his throat, a hand moved down past his own hard on, and a finger pushed inside him. America gasped from the sensation, but his attention was diverted by England's hot breath in his ear, "I am going to fill you up with my cock. Fuck your virgin arse senseless. Afterward only your dad's dick will satisfy you. How do you feel about that?"

Two fingers were now planted deep inside of him. Behind America's back he felt England's dick becoming aroused again. Just as he was about to answer, he whimpered as his own prick was steadily worked by England's other hand. Another finger was introduced to the mix and now he was panting. America felt something teasingly sharp on his neck. Barely registering it was his father's teeth nipping his neck. Or the fact that arms were wrapped around his waist and he was being positioned on all fours on the couch. It all was becoming a blur from intoxicating pleasure.

"I am going to penetrate you now." England spoke in a sultry tone. He made sure he was aligned perfectly and then he began to press against his son's rectum. There wasn't much resistance as he moved past rings of quivering muscle. America tilted forward chest pressed against the sofa cushion, his breaths came in increments as he adjusted, and England stopped when he was fully in to the hilt. England lovingly kissed America's shoulder, "Are you alright?" 

"Y-yeah. It stings a little, but it feels okay...keep going. Fuck me daddy." America looked at him over his shoulder and England couldn't get any harder if he wanted to. Somehow he had managed to do so though. He slid partially out of him and then thrusted in again. Repeating the same motions while increasing the speed in which he did so. Until he was grabbing America by the hips and pummeling into him so aggressively. That his balls were making smacking sounds as they made contact with his son's skin. America made a choked pleasure-sob when England located his prostate, "Right there~! Oh my god...Keep hitting that spot..."

The already present tightness was almost excruciatingly painful, as it cinched even more around England's cock, and he felt America's inner heat rising exponentially. Even with the near agony it was practically euphoric. Underneath him his son's body rapidly impaled itself, not being able to get more of his father, and England's hips rolled in successive snaps of power. The sound of the younger nation's cries increased. It was a matter of time before he came from his first sexual encounter. Losing his virtue to his father and even begging him to do it.

"You going to come for me?" England growled into his ear as he started pumping the boy's cock. Which made the raging hard on pulse in his grasp. America was so overwhelmed by the sensation that he became oblivious to the question. England started pounding into him harder, hand twisting on every downward pump of America's shaft, "Are you going to come from your father's cock fucking you?"

England could feel his young body becoming taught from the build up of pleasure. He was on the brink of his own second climax for the day, but he wanted his boy to shoot off his load first. A moment later and America was whimpering as he went rigid, his juvenile cock being milked by his father, and ass being slow fucked as England reached completion along with him.

All the while he managed to get out, "Daddy I'm coming~ Fuck I am coming~ Your cock is so good!!!" Even as America came hard, his father continued fucking him until his own cock swelled inside him, like it had in his throat, and he felt seedy gobs of spunk fill him up. As England pumped every bit into him, it leaked out, and ran down his inner thighs.

Eventually all was quiet while the two of them rested. They had somehow managed to spoon on the couch with England's cock still buried in his thoroughly ravaged child. As their breathing evened, he kissed America's shoulders, he kissed his back, and held him tightly to him. The mess that surrounded them didn't matter anymore. Anything that was worth his time he had in his embrace.

\--------------------

"I never thought you had it in you to be a scandalous bloke." Prussia shot at England trying to mimic a British accent. "So did it get the little buggart to behave? Ja'know, fucking him into submission?" He reached over to take a hit from Netherlands' pipe. "Sex can get me to comply."

"Sex can get *you* to do a lot of things." Austria commented over the rim of his tea glass.

Germany was trying to compose himself, he had been laughing, "I never thought you could be vulgar. Your always so prim and proper..."

"Yes, quite. When it comes to private affairs behind closed doors. I am a bit more adventurous." England stated to the others in a relaxed tone. No longer really caring what they thought of him. After sharing his story he had shed much of his tense apprehension.

"Oui! We should get you behind closed doors more often then!" France exclaimed as he wiped a tear of amusement from his eye. It was becoming more clear that he was sufficiently intoxicated.

Spain was right along with him in terms of inebriation. However he wanted to be able to comprehend the rest of the stories and decided to sip on some ice water instead, "Netherlands you claimed that your story might earn some jaw dropping reactions. Are you ready to shake us up?"

The pipe was handed to Prussia as he took a long drag and inhaled rather deeply on it. Once back in Netherlands possession, he gazed casually over to the Spaniard, and the Frenchman snuggled beside him, "I am always ready to shake anyone up. As long as they can handle whatever I am selling."

"Well we are all fascinated in your proverbial wares. Now spill Mr. Peddler." Austria joked with him as he plucked a cubed cheese from the platter.

"Okay. Remember that I warned you and you cannot judge me for what you hear." Netherlands took another puff and handed it over to Prussia. Spain nodded his head as reassurance. "Alright then. This is how it all happened...."


	6. Little Lady

Lately Belgium had been extremely moody. At first it was small arguments with her brother Netherlands, followed by emotional outbursts filled with tears, and moved to her just wanting to be left alone. Netherlands couldn't understand the behavioral changes happening within his sweet little sister. When he asked the other nations about what was happening with Belgium, all he would receive was awkward laughter, and reassurances that it was a natural phase.

Netherlands trusted the words offered to him in regards to Belgium. Most of the countries he had asked were older; wiser than he in their years of experience. So Netherlands had figured that his little sister would become her radiant self once again. Whenever what was ailing her had passed of its own accord.

It was late into the afternoon that day. Netherlands hadn't seen Belgium since he had awakened some time ago. There was a high possibility that she could be locked in her room. Or even Belgium had gone out for whatever reason. Just to be on the safe side of things Netherlands went to check on her.

"Sister?" A light rapping on her door from the elder sibling. "Are you in there?" As Netherlands continued for a response he heard movement coming from behind the door. Yet no reply from Belgium. "Sister? May I come in?"

Netherlands let concern be his guide and pushed past the urge to allow Belgium her privacy. The scene behind the door was an unexpected one. Really he should have known the cause to her changes - he noticed it with most other females - somehow not his very own sister. Always being wrapped up in thinking of her as a kid sibling. It had never occurred to him that one day she would become a woman....

"Big brother!" Belgium nearly shrieked at Netherlands caught up in surprise at his presence. She was in the middle of removing soiled - bloodied - bed linens from her mattress. Belgium still hadn't changed from her nightgown, which too was saturated in blood, and her expression was completely sheepish. "Get out. Right now!"

Netherlands flinched at her embarrassed rage directed towards him. However he remained in her chambers slowly gravitating towards her. Where he finished removing all the bedding.

"Go clean yourself up, Belgi. I can handle this for you." He told her with a pleasant smile. This was just as awkward for him as it was for her, but he was attempting to make the best out of it...for the both of them. "Please. Take all the time you want. Relax."

"Thank you big brother." Belgium inclined her head forward with proper acknowledgement. She turned around to gather an outfit from her wardrobe, but not before giving him a sheepish grin. One that Netherlands returned with genuine love. Before she headed out of the room, arms full of clothing, she kissed his cheek while on her tippy toes, "Thank you for putting up with me."

"No problem." Netherlands gave her a warm expression. When she was gone from the room he finished stripping the bed. His mind trying to register that his eleven almost twelve year old sister was maturing into a young woman. Which caused him to shake his head as he gathered up the sheets for washing.

XXXX

A full week later Belgium had reverted back to her perky self. Netherlands laid in his bed under the covers with nothing on. The way he usually liked to sleep because being in the buff had its advantages. Especially if Denmark decided to drop by unexpected. Right now he wasn't thinking of the rowdy nation...

Belgium had taken over his thoughts recently. After discovering she had begun menstruating Netherlands had taken notice of other things. Underneath her blouses were budding breasts, her child like belly was slendering down, and her backside was becoming shapely.

Netherlands groaned as his cock sprung to life thinking of his kid sister. Remembering how when he was younger they learned periods usually meant a female was ready to become sexually active. A sign that their body was capable of holding a growing life within it. That was what sent precome dribbling from Netherlands aching dick. Imagining himself impregnating Belgium.

Was that necessarily wrong of him? For him to be thinking of such things? Someday it was going to happen. Belgium was going to meet someone and create a new country with them. Why shouldn't it be him?

Plus every nation was raised to grow up early due to the demands of their ever expanding populations and their reaches of territorial rule. Right now he was responsible for raising his sister. Another thing was incest wasn't uncommon among their kind.

The only thing stopping him was Belgium. Netherlands would never force his yearnings onto her. She was free to take control of her own life. As long as Belgium remained steady in the responsibilities of her duties. Perhaps she wanted him all the same.

XXXX

Netherlands had been sleeping rather peacefully albeit moving around quite a bit. When he was startled awake by someone climbing into bed with him. At first he had thought in his groggy state that it was Denmark coming to 'visit' him. Automatically snuggling with the body that moved closer against his. One of his hands wandering down the person's backside, it was then Netherlands started realizing whoever it was not in fact Denmark...

A hand that wasn't his reached down, grabbing his swelling manhood, and he opened his eyes to see Belgium facing him. Which startled him more than it probably should have. This was what he had wanted right? Not really expecting it to be her initiating the process.

"I have heard you the past few nights big brother." Belgium removed her hand from his cock, choosing instead to wrap her arms around him and cuddling even more against him. Her naked body pressing warm flesh on her brother. "Calling my name as you touch yourself."

Big eyes grew even wider at Belgium's admission. She had been listening to him? Their rooms were on opposite ends of the hall for various reasons - mainly so Netherlands could have adult fun - while Belgium remained undisturbed by his goings on.

"Don't worry. I touch myself to you too." A barely audible giggle escaped from her mouth. Netherlands felt it more in her chest than he had heard her do it. Was this all a very vivid dream? Belgium moved upward to his ear, whispering, "Would you like to be my first big brother?"

Netherlands was having trouble responding to the situation at hand. Which with other people had never been an issue before. Sex had always been one of his strong suits and here was his precious sister...offering herself up to him. And he had no clue what to do. Go figure. After a few moments of consideration on how to respond to this presentation. 

"I would love to be your first, Belgi." Netherlands placed two hands firmly on her ass and lowered his lips to her already puckered ones. Which was cute. How children thought that was the most romantic way to show affection. It was his turn to catch her off guard when his tongue moved inside her mouth. As they broke apart, her chest was heaving, he pressed his forehead to Belgium's, "So many things to teach you..."

Belgium was rolled onto her back where Netherlands kissed her once, twice. A hand stroking her hair before coming to a rest as it cupped her cheek. The other hands running over her small breast, down her belly, finally coming to a stop at her cunt. Where Netherlands ran a finger along her already sopping wet slit causing him to smirk with an exhaled, "Mmm."

"Feels really good." She gasped under his feather light touches, peppering of kisses, and most of all the way he was stimulating her sensitive clit. Belgium had a hand in Netherlands hair, moaning at his lips on her throat, her hand experimentally jerking his prick again. He let out a heated groan from her pumping as he nipped her exposed flesh on her jugular, "Big brother~!"

Netherlands chuckled as he released from her and worked his way down to her chest. Where two small breasts greeted him and he imagined them swelling with breast milk. A hot tongue flicked over a rising nipple, Belgium gasping, and her hands went for his spiky hair. Soon he was sucking on the tiny pink dots. Making sure to give both adequate attention. When Netherlands believed he was done teasing her titty bitties - he kissed down her tummy - causing her to giggle. Which in turn made him smirk.

Belgium grasped more prickly hair as she let out a keening cry. A pair of lips were kissing delicate hips and their sensitivity was causing Belgium to shudder with overstimulating pleasure. Netherlands mind still caught in the fantasy of them bearing a child - his child - possibly even from this encounter alone. How they would grow thick to support their baby and Belgium's little tummy would round out in that area.

"Big-UH!-Brother," The small girl cried out as her older sibling began licking her clit. She had never felt so much pleasure; even when she had played with herself til she went numb. Netherlands hot tongue was now swiping up and down the length of her cunt. He made sure to get into every fold before poking the lapping appendage inside of her. Belgium's legs snapping shut around his head and he grinned as he pushed them a part. She panted between whimpers,"Broth-brother! I can't it's too much~..."

"Belgi," A pair of lust filled green eyes looking up at her. Belgium looking down at him as she felt two fingers enter her. She had not been lying when she mentioned touching herself. Her back arching as the fingers rapidly pumped and she gripped at the sheets. Now and then she would see her brother looking up at her as he sucked her clit. While he still drove his digits inside causing her to become a sopping mess, "You taste so sweet."

Netherlands watched as his sister's face flushed from the compliment. Then he moved back up along her body, so she could feel his abs run along her tender skin, and her hands dropped from his hair. Belgium cupped his face kissing him and feeling him take her face in his hands. They kissed like that for a few moments. As they parted he gave her a peck on the forehead.

"UHHmnn," Belgium grimaced as tears pricked her eyes feeling her brother's cockhead piercing her. In increments Netherlands entered his little sister and he felt her clench with each push forward. The two of them feeling something give away inside her and it caused her to gasp in pain. Netherlands eyes were closed from how wonderful she felt, he swallowed hard, buried cock pulsating with excitement at it's location.

When he opened his eyes seeing her tears; he kissed her in a sensual manner. Netherlands remaining still until he felt Belgium relax with an exhale of breath. His hips steadily rolling causing deep slow thrusts. A thumb stroked her cheek, "I love you Belgi."

"I love you too," Belgium told him as she let out a light moan. All of the sensations starting to wash her being in pleasure and she began moving her hips along with Netherlands. Belgium's ass rocking back n' forth against the sheets. Another moan as he licked the shell of her ear, she could hear his unsteady breathing, and how he groaned under his own gasps.

Netherlands hands roamed down the sides of his sister's young body. Until they reached her legs, where he placed them over his shoulders, pushing deeper inside her. Netherlands wanted to make sure his seed reached its destination when the time came.

Belgium moaned as she felt her brother even further inside her clenching cunt and winced occasionally as his cockhead would slam against her tiny cervix. She could feel a warm tingling sensation in her clit, spreading up through her belly, and causing her to feel like she was going to spasm. Belgium's breathy moans turned into a high pitch keening cry. Netherlands knowing soon that she was going to come and he should work toward his own climax.

A groan made Netherlands chest swell along with his cock and he could feel Belgium's nails raking the flesh of his back. Her hips worked overtime with his in synchronized tandem, barely, Netherlands thrusts were losing rhythm. The friction from his body tightly against hers -rubbed her clit causing delicious friction - sending her over the edge. Netherlands felt her wetness soaking him in a gush and finally he let himself go deep inside her.

He made sure to fill her up with every drop of spunk he had and held himself wedged within her like a stopper. Making sure to keep his seed inside Belgium's womb for as long as he was able. It was until he went flaccid that he finally pulled out. The two of them panting and allowing the heat from their coupling to dissipate.

"If you come in me like that every time. You are going to make me with child, Big Brother." Belgium said as she rolled over to snuggle next to him. She smiled as one of his arms wrapped around her.

Netherlands other hand rested between them on her belly, "I want you with child, Belgi." Her eyes went wide with surprise at his admission, but her face softened not long afterward. It became even softer when he breathed out, "I love you."

"I love you too, Big Brother." Belgium said with a sweet smile, her hand moving to rest on his, the one on her belly.

\--------------------------

All sets of eyes rested upon him. Some were in varying states of shock, others were appraising, and some were completely indifferent. Netherlands found himself smirking at all of their expressions, "I told you my story would - 'earn me some looks'. Did I not?"

"You did..." Austria began speaking, but he was having trouble finding the words, "...we weren't expecting something so..."

"Scandalous?" France offered to supplicate the nearly speechless nation's words. Earning him a single nod from the Austrian. "Do you know if she is with child?"

"We will know soon enough. If she doesn't start her, you know, in the next week or so." Netherlands looked nearly giddy at the prospect of being a father. Even if he were more than baked at the moment. "What about you Prussia - with Hungary?"

"Nein. I actively avoid doing anything remotely like that." The Prussian shook his head vigorously.

Sweden continued remaining quiet and opted instead to just observe the interaction. Quite frankly he didn't know what to think of Netherlands confession. It was unknown territory to him. England apparently felt the same way and they shared a brief mutual look.

"Well, if and when she becomes a mami." Spain grinned at Netherlands. "Congrats to you, amigo!" Then his rosy face turned to Germany, who looked like he wanted to say something to Netherlands, but decided against it. "I want to hear all about you and our tiny tomato."

"It is nothing compared to that..." Germany stopped himself trying not to fling an insult. He was unsettled by Netherlands actions, but this was a judgment free zone - for everyone. Including himself. "But I will indulge you all the same."


	7. Garden Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am more than apologetic at how long it took to update. But its finally arrived and hopefully its more than satisfactory to make up for the wait!

The smell of sun ripened tomatoes made Germany's mouth water and his stomach growl. A clump of soil in his hand; making sure his garden's dirt was rock free.

Germany had been spending a great portion of his day planting new rows of veggies. He had even skipped lunch so he could be finished by the end of the day.

Somewhere in the backyard Italy was hosting a tea party. The child had made sure all of his best stuffed and otherwise imaginary friends attended.

Thankfully the night before Italy had packed a picnic for the occasion and Germany hadn't needed to stop to make the young nation a noon meal.

Sweat was filtering through the blond's lashes; causing his eyes to sting coupled with the unfiltered sunlight. 

Germany being elbow deep in wet earth, had managed to smudge mud all over his face, from trying to keep his vision clear.

The German's nose also would wrinkle when the breeze passed him and his less than fresh body odor would be updrafted up into his reluctant nostrils. 

He was so close to being finished; deciding to power through the unpleasantness.

The rocks Germany did find were placed in a bucket for later use. They were going to be rinsed off, sorted, and used to decoratively outline the new crop. Germany dropped a handful more in.

Germany's lands were fertile and ideal for growing vegetation. The only downside being the pebbled undersoil; being the hardest part of the whole planting process and doubling the time he could spend on something else. 

Or more practically someone else.

Lately he had been spending less time with his Italian companion. In favor of catching up on seasonal chores, when he wasn't attending to his nation's affairs, or leading a world conference. 

Then top that all of with raising a child...

Germany thought about Italy - how the small nation was growing into his own person and though Italy still held a delicate demeanor; he would soon leave Germany before long.

This thought deeply saddened the blond. Even if he never got around to admitting it. Germany never had done well with admitting his own feelings.

Except when it came down to Italy and Germany's thoughts wandered to what the brunette was currently up to... 

\----------------

Not all that far away in the backyard, Italy sat at a small table Germany had moved outside for him for the purpose of the tea party. He wore a dress--not like the ones he used to wear, so frilly and bulky--but a dress Austria had made specially for him.

He wanted a dress fit for a tea party, and the Austrian had thought he was being cute. But Italy was serious, so, after discussing it with Germany, Austria obliged. 

Italy had taken it a step further asking Hungary for underwear and stockings that were girly (he wasn't about to ask prim and proper Austria for these!).

It wasn't that he wanted to be a girl--he just thought the clothes were more comfortable--especially the one he was wearing now, since it was thin and silky, like the panties he wore. 

Italy couldn't help but fidget in the dress if only to feel its softness rubbing against his skin.

"Would you like some cake?" Italy asked his stuffed rabbit.

Austria had told him it was proper to offer guests cake with their tea-- or cookies. A small snack. 

He fidgeted again in the clothes, then gasped when something felt... good...

Between his legs...

He'd never felt the sensation before, and lifted his skirt to see if he could mimic it. A hand lowered to his panties and he gently slid the cloth against the sensitive flesh between his legs. 

He didn't know if he was supposed to do this, but his body was reacting in the best way and he didn't entirely want to stop.

Amber eyes glanced around the yard to be sure Germany wasn't around to see what he was doing, and he continued.

Italy's body was hot all over. His little cock stood at attention, and there was clear fluid dribbling out the tip as he continued to stroke the fabric against his swollen member. 

On some level, he was horrified by what he was doing but he simply couldn't stop; it felt too good.

His cheeks were flushed from the sensations, and he was mewling as he neared the edge of... something. He didn't know what he was edging closer to, but he felt better and better as the seconds ticked on.

\--And then he stopped, because whatever was about to happen scared him more than the prospect of feeling so good. He felt like he was going to explode--and what if he did? The boy sat there trying to catch his breath.

\----------------

The German was growing tired, hungrier, and his grimey body more than grossed him out. He was in serious need of a shower, but he couldn't just trudge into the house like this -causing a bigger mess to clean up; other than himself.

The only thing Germany could think of was rinsing off with the water hose and then completely cleansing himself with an actual shower.

Currently however he had to check on little Italy and make sure the child was still where he was suppose to be.

A few times before Italy had wandered to Austria and France's without permission. Leaving Germany to frantically search for him.

Germany stalked quietly through the yard; wanting to candidly catch a glimpse of Italy. Sometimes the child could be absurdly cute without even realizing it.

Moments later Germany's sentiments would be verified.

The blond hadn't gone far before he espied the Italian sitting at his tea table. Only the scene wasn't what he had been expecting - Italy had his dress raised and was tracing his fingers along his shaft; obviously enjoying the feel of the silk rubbing against his cock.

Italy's face was red with fervent concentration and his small legs were twitching with every slippery touch.

The picture of perfection even at his tender age.

Germany could feel the strain of his aroused cock in his pants. He almost wanted to whip it out and begin jerking it at the scene before him. Except the thought of Italy catching Germany kept him from doing so.

A flurry of lewd fantasies began culminating in Germany's mind. He knew that Italy was young; though being intimate with the child wasn't necessarily wrong; a certain level of hesitation was understandable.

Germany couldn't stand there introspecting and fantasizing forever. He cleared his thoughts long enough the clear his throat, bellowing, "Italy?! Italy where are you?!"

Italy squeaked, nearly flying out of his skin hearing Germany's voice. He immediately lowered his dress in an attempt to hide the shameful evidence of his activities. Unfortunately, he couldn't hide his cheeks, which were red as a tomato, nor his heavy breaths.

He saw the blond approaching then, covered with soil, sweat, and the occasional leaf from the weeds. Normally, the boy would have laughed at the sight--he always found it hilarious when neat and tidy Germany looked disorderly either from work or stress. As much as it seemed to irritate the blond, they both knew that Germany couldn't be mad when he laughed like that.

This time, however, the boy was more concerned with pretending that he'd been behaving as normal while Germany had been busy. He picked up a teacup and sipped the juice he'd poured in it.

"Are you alright Italy?"

The blond asked with concern as he came upon him. Italy's face seeming flushed from the sun, but Germany knew better; seeing what he had undoubtedly seen.

"You seem a bit worn out."

Italy worried about what he might sound like if he spoke, terrified that Germany might notice something was wrong from his voice. So he simply nodded and used the fact that he was sipping his "tea" as an excuse not to say anything at all. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the blond nation at first.

When he did, he seemed relaxed just a little--it seemed as though the man had seen nothing.

"I am going to rinse off." Germany jutted a thumb toward the water house. "Afterwards we can go inside and I can start dinner..."

His voice becoming muffled as he removed his shirt, "Once I take an actual shower."

"Mhm." Italy responded, watching him strip. He'd always admired the German's well-toned and muscular body. He truly was a symbol of physical power and Italy wondered if he'd have muscles like that too someday.

But then the blond stripped off even his pants and boxers and Italy suddenly found himself salivating, although he couldn't quite explain why.

What had been left of Germany's hard on ebbed away from the cool water. The clear water spray removing all the mud and grunge caked to the blond's pale skin.

The German's back remained to Italy, with a slight side profile - giving Italy a partial view of the elder nation's vital regions.

He bent over to spritz his legs and gave a subtle shot of his large balls.

Italy watched water trickling down the powerful nation's body, over well-defined shoulders, down his arms and his spine. From the back, the streams met like tributaries into rivers to run right between his ass cheeks, no doubt meeting the front streams at his balls before making its way down his legs.

The sight made him want to touch himself some more. And since Germany wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to anything but the task at hand, he decided to do it.

Italy lifted his dress and reached down into his panties to stroke his little cock, which quickly became painfully hard, due to his earlier denial.

A slight whimper of pain from Italy caused Germany to turn and before Italy had ample time to hide it - the blond saw his young companion's cock.

Desire filled Germany at the sight before him and his loins ached with lust for Italy.

The boy's cock was swollen and begging for release; a light red from his continuous edging and tiny white pearls leaked from the tip.

Germany stepped forward slowly; as if he were naturally inspecting the Italian's distress and lowered himself to his knees between the brunette's legs.

"I can make this feel better." Germany soothed in an affectionate voice. "First let's get rid of these..."

The silk panties were removed, Germany gently placed his hands on Italy's thighs, and licked the precome from Italy's head.

Once again, the boy nearly flew out of his skin, yelping when he felt the German's tongue against his sensitive cock.

"Get-Germany, noo! What if it hurts more?" he wined, scared of the new sensations he'd been experiencing that day.

"I promise you that it won't hurt anymore when I'm finished." Germany's blue eyes locked confidently with Italy's liquid amber. "Do you trust me?"

Germany sat up a little straighter and kissed Italy's lips tenderly. He pecked his lips again and opened the Italian's with his own - allowing the boy to taste himself on the blond's lips.

Germany tasted... good. It was strange at first sliding his tongue against Germany's, but Italy found that it wasn't at all unpleasant and got used to the rhythm fairly quickly.

"I trust you, Germany. It's just scary." he responded when the kiss broke."I didn't mean to make it hurt. I was just playing and the panties rubbed against me and it felt good and I kept doing it and then this happened and I didn't know what to do and--mmph!" The child was silenced by Germany's mouth to end his rambling. Italy was prone to going on to no end if left unchecked.

He felt what must have been Germany's thumb on the head of his stiffened prick and moaned into the kiss, clinging to Germany for both security and an unexplained urge to just be closer to him.

After allowing Italy to grow more accustomed to the situation Germany broke the kiss and went back to orally pleasing Italy.

He slowly took the boy's cock in his mouth and swallowed him down to the hilt; applying light suction at the base of Italy's cock and then pulling his mouth back up to the head.

Little Italy tasted phenomenal making the German pick up the pace; so he could devour the long awaited load building up in Italy.

"Nngh! Wait--it feels weird...! Ah...!!"

Little Italy cried out as he finally toppled over that blissful edge, filling the German's mouth with his first climax.

For a moment he fell flush against Germany, too dazed by post-orgasm high to think too much about what had just happened. But when he managed to recover some...

He panicked.

"Germany?! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to--and then stuff came out?!--in your mouth!--I didn't know--Germanyyy!"

The poor boy indeed looked more than apologetic just in case he'd done something wrong. Amber eyes threatened to tear up.

For the briefest moment Germany was stunned speechless. He had expected a handful of reactions, but not Italy believing he would be upset with.

"Its perfectly fine," the elder nation told him as he rocked backed on his heels and chuckled, "I was actually anticipating that you would...'come' in my mouth."

The man licked his lips for emphasis and to clean spurts that managed to leak out.

Italy's knee rubbed against Germany's own excited length and caused Germany to gasp in response.

He really wanted to lay Italy on the table and make him come all over again; this time from Germany being deep within him.

But Germany wouldn't make a move to alarm Italy. Especially after how confused and freaked out he had become from climaxing. 

Italy looked down and noticed that Germany's own cock looked much like his own had moments ago. He wondered if it hurt like his did, and if so, if he should...

"Should I do what you did--for you--with my mouth?" he asked. If Germany felt anything like he'd felt, then surely he needed help too! 

Germany shook his head already knowing how much Italy would struggle giving a blow job.

"I was thinking of doing something else." He ran a smoothing hand through the boy's hair. "But I..."

Germany found himself hesitating before he continued, "don't want to alarm you because it will be uncomfortable for you...at first." 

Italy wondered why he would do it if it was going to be uncomfortable? It must be something good to be worth the trouble.

"I trust you." said Italy. "You can do... whatever it is. Will it feel good after being uncomfortable?" 

"Amazing. The feeling is indescribable," Germany gave him a flirty smirk ",and most times addictive. You want to do it again and again."

The elder nation lifted him up and sat him delicately on the tea table (after swiftly knocking the plastic set to the ground).

"First I have to prepare you." Germany sucked his fingers and slowly introduced the double digits.

"it hurts!" Italy yelled, tensing up involuntarily around the intruding fingers. He relaxed somewhat as he felt Germany's mouth on his cock again. As Germany explored, the tip of his fingers pressed against something that made Italy squeal--and not from pain this time.

"D-do that... That felt good..." Italy's cheeks were flushing from renewed pleasure.

Italy's pleasure sobs were music to Germany's ears. He moaned around the small Italian's cock, as he tasted more of the liquid saccharine that was Italy, and for the hands that clutched his hair.

Both of his fingers kept targeting that love button with vigor and when Italy relaxed; Germany began scissoring the child.

As if to drive the man crazy--although he didn't realise that it would--Italy spread his legs wider in an attempt to make the stretching more tolerable. It felt better and better as the minutes ticked on under Germany's careful (and thorough) preparation. And even though he couldn't have fathomed that it were possible, Italy became hard a third time despite the fact that his balls were spent. Even if he came, it was unlikely that anything would come out this time around.

Germany seductively slid up Italy's body, continuing to scissor him wide open, and breathed hotly into the child nation's ear.

"I am going to stuff you full of wurst liebling..." Germany kissed his throat and continued in a lust gravelled voice, "Here it comes.."

The blond aligned himself and groaned as his cockhead popped inside; Germany swallowed hard as he fully inserted himself. Not making a move until Italy grew accustomed to his massive length. 

Italy cried out, gasping first from pain, then they slowly melted into renewed pleasure-sobs.

"I feel full..." he said, staring up at Germany with both the sweetest and hottest expression the German had ever seen from the boy. "It feels good though. What now--ahh!"

The Italian mewled as Germany began to move, his muscles tightening impossibly around that thick cock.

The display of Italy's arch backing off the table was irresistible and the way his silk dress clung to his body;even hitched up around curved hips, was more than a little tantalizing.

Germany groaned from Italy's ass clinching around his cock. The boy's moans trapped in the possessive kiss of the German and he found his thrusts picking up speed. The feel as well as the sound of his balls smacking against juvenile flesh was extraordinary.

"Oh Gott Italy..." Germany said between panting kisses, "I could fuck your ass all day." 

"Germany...! Germany...!" Italy wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, a subtle plea for more closeness (if it were even possible at this point!). His legs wrapped around his hips as best they could.

Nimble fingers lost themselves in the man's hair, and Italy couldn't have quieted his moans if he'd wanted to.

Germany spied a gaze at Italy's gorgeous face. The boy's expression was aglow with euphoria. He was biting his bottom lip between wails, tugging at his lover's golden tresses, and begging for an orgasm eluding him.

"Italy...I-I'm"

The elder nation could barely get the words out through clenched teeth. He gripped the young Italian's hips and glided inside more deeply.

Italy was generating additional heat - fervently grinding and bucking into his lover's thrusts -cinching tighter around the man's cock. Germany's feeling himself swell with the promise of a free falling bliss.

"I'm going to come Italy."

It seemed impossible, but Germany's cock swelled just a bit more within Italy; it was this slight difference (although it didn't feel slight to the boy) that thrust him into a third orgasm. His balls were empty, but that didn't stop his muscles from hugging Germany's cock tighter, nor did it do anything to stifle the high-pitched wail forcing its way out of his mouth. Italy thrashed from the overwhelming sensation, clinging to Germany even more as his orgasm was forcibly extended due to the blond's now-erratic hips.

And then something hot and sticky was filling him up--so much so that he felt it leaking out around Germany's cock and pooling between his legs. 

A deep groan came from Germany's broad chest and a stimulated shock through him as he climaxed. If they had been in bed he would have collapsed next to Italy.

The blond waited for his throbbing cock to go flaccid - kissing the breathless child underneath him - until his own lungs burned for oxygen. When Germany was no longer erect he slipped out; careful not to cause Italy pain.

Back on his knees he wiped sweat from his brow and watched as his seed dribbled from the young Italian's ravaged hole. Where it came to pool on the table underneath him.

The evidence of how much he had literally come to love Italy.

\-----------------

"Can I get this one, Germany?" Italy stepped out of the dressing room in a dress more suitable for a sex worker than a pre-teen. Why the dress even existed in the pre-teen section was beyond the stoic German nation.

...Not that he was complaining.

"How much is it?" he asked the boy as his eyes wandered down his body. The gown hugged his hips and left very little to the imagination despite its ruffled bottom. And gave hints to the matching silk panties underneath.

"It's..." Italy went back into the dressing room to check the tag. "...Uh, actually, I think I'll put it back and get a different one.

Translation: It's expensive, that's how much it is!

"Just bring it to me. We'll figure out how you can pay me back."

The cheer from the dressing room was more than worth the purchase. Of course, he'd still have to compensate Germany for the thing--but they both knew that wouldn't be an issue. 

\----------------

"So is that why his wardrobe is more extensive than Francis'?" Austria asked in a disapproving tone. The nation being forever frugal. "If I would have known..."

"You would have been scandalized beyond belief and hypocritically reprimanded him?" Prussia asked in an accusing tone, daring the four eyed brunette to disagree.

Francis derailing any possible escalation, "I didn't know you could be so romantic Germany!" The Frenchman was nearly mooney-eyed with adoration.

"I , yes, can be." The German mumbled feeling his need to be humble coming forth.

"I wonder if Austria can be as in tune with his feelings?" Spain asked chuckling from his musical pun.

In the background where Netherlands was most comfortable he shook his head, "That little Pea (Switzerland) nearly gave Austria a run for his money."

England sipped on his tea quietly and offered a scone to Sweden. The Northern Lion declining due to his intrigue for Austria's story.

"A good thing he can always stuff it in Swiss's bank." Prussia tacked on with a howl of laughter.

"Yes, quite." The Austrian said through gritted teeth while keeping his proper demeanor. "However he learned to behave himself and wouldn't dare be as lippy as either of you now. You wouldn't either after such rigorous reinforcement..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'The Pea' started out as a private joke between some friends and I. Because Switzerland dresses in all green. It just stuck like 'Rono' (Romano) did. Or 'Meatball' for Sweden. 'Aristobrat' for Austria by Prussia. Lastly 'Teacup' from Alfred to Arthur.
> 
> Do you have pet names for any of your fictional biases? If so, share them in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to be kept updated on my works and whatnot. Then please 'SUBSCRIBE' to my AN journal: 
> 
> [Queenie's AN Journal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3748312/chapters/8317318)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, I want to thank my readership. You make what I do even more worthwhile. You inspire me to continue doing what I love. Please keep being awesome lovelies!


End file.
